Dreams are made of this
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: If you had one wish, what would it be? Peace love or for a thirteen year old girl her one true dream a family too care and love her. Rated K plus for a reason, will be an eventual Snickers story.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams are made of this

A/N 1– I'm sorry to inform you but I have severe writers block when it comes to my story Becky, but this one my very brave and intelligent nine year old suggested this. How can you resist? When a sweet little girl wishes to help me write a new story, Cody honey you are such a talented little girl I'm so happy that we adopted you and you have shown what hidden talents you truly have. This will eventually be a Snickers story, but for now you're getting the background of the leading lady who's name will remain a secret unless you read further.

A/N 2 – Why my mommy is suffering from writers block may have something to do with what me and my little sister Kendra did yesterday, we sang in a talent show and won first and second place. Mommy was so proud so was Daddy, but not as much as Mommy as he already knew what we were up too. We may even get a record deal out of it but I'm not too sure anymore, maybe it will be best if we just remain regular nine year and six year old kids.

Disclaimer – We don't own CSI, but maybe one day we will and Catherine will be with Warrick, Sara with Nick and well the rest we will think about that when it comes to it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You know I've gotten so used to seeing these same four walls they have become embedding into my being, everywhere I turn I can see them. Horrible plain white walls, they have no character and they wonder why so many kids in the group foster home beg and plead to get out of it. Me I'm not so lucky, being thirteen and might I add quite feisty, no body wants to risk fostering me or better yet adopting me.

You would think with a name like Harmony people would jump at the chance, but nope not even a hand shake or a pat on the back, I feel invincible dead to the world a mere speck a nobody in this unforgiving planet.

At least I have school to look forward too, yea right. I'm as much an outcast there as I am at the foster home; I have few friends needless to say I'm a social outcast. I don't own much my school books are tattered and torn and have offensive words scribbled all over them some so obscure many of my teachers give me detention for them, something which I hate and detest them for.

All I want in life is too cared for, even loved and as god is my witness next time we have an adoption rally at the group home I'm going to make every effort to find a family that will change my life for the better.

tbc

00000000000000000000000

I know it's short but we wanted to know peoples reactions, please review they make us very very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Sorry folks that it took so long but with Christmas and New Year I have been so busy it's ridiculous, but for your enjoyment an extra long chapter which I believe I promised? So good things come to those who wait.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You know it goes beyond me the logic of some people, maybe the only friend I have in this prison was attacked by one of the other girls in this hell hole. Chianna Whiley a complete and utter nutter, attacked Brianna Johnson a twelve year old who suffered the same fate as me and only just recently.

Two weeks ago Brianna came home from school to find her home in flames and her parents and little sister missing she can remember the CSI's that dealt with her, maybe I can remember oh yes her name was Sara Sidle and her colleague was Catherine Willows the two nicest people we have met yes we have met Catherine often comes to see Brianna. I have a sneaky suspicion that at the next adoption rally Miss Willows will adopt Brianna and once again I'll be left in this sest pit of doom.

Anyway back to Brianna I honestly can't blame Chianna attacking Brianna but on the other hand I can condemn it. If you lived here you would seriously consider hurting or killing someone just to get attention and that's exactly what happened with Chianna. Hey I may even decide to use psychotic tendencies to get out of here.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today is the day of the adoption rally and here I am sat in Brianna's bedroom plaiting her hair and helping her get dressed, pretty difficult for her to do anything with her arm in plaster and leg in plaster, I mean I class Brianna as my little sister that I never had but soon that will be taken away from me.

We walk into the room to find Catherine with her daughter Lindsay and even Sara stood in one corner obviously feeling out of place, well wouldn't you when you're in a blue jumpsuit and smell as if you're wearing perfume ala dumpster. It makes me and Brianna giggle when everyone walks past them with their noses in the air and turning a slight shade of green. Lindsay sees us and runs towards us not to sure whether that's because she's happy to see us or running away from the smell patrol well just about to find out.

"Hey Brianna, how you feeling today?" Lindsay squeals "god just had to get away from those two talk about smellorama"

"Hi Lindsay" Brianna replied giggling "I would like you to meet my very best friend Harmony"

"Hi Harmony, I love your name" Lindsay remarked "hey hold your nose and breath and come and say hi to my mom and Sara"

"Uhh ok" I reply "and thanks I like my name too"

Honestly how dumb was that 'thanks I like my name too' ahh complete and utter idiot and all that Lindsay does is smile and hook her arm through mine. If I'm totally honest Lindsay made my day putting her arm in mine the only other person I have ever let do that is Brianna.

"Hi Brianna, how are you sweetie?" Catherine asked "sorry about the smell we just finished a case"

"We know we can smell you" replied Brianna "hi Sara"

"Hey" Sara replied "Hi Harmony"

"You remembered my name?" I reply in shock "you ok Sara? Well apart from smelling awful"

"Well that was nice" Sara replied holding her hand on her heart and showing a pouted lip

"What are you Sara? Twelve?" Lindsay asked "stop pouting I mean Brianna is twelve and doesn't pout and I don't know about Harmony"

"I'm thirteen" I reply "how old are you Lindsay?"

"Thirteen well actually fourteen, it's my birthday today" Lindsay replies "ok can you go and ask if you can come to my birthday party tonight?"

"No" both myself and Brianna reply

Lindsay, Catherine and Sara stand there in shock, you know maybe they deserve an explanation as do you all. Our group home/ prison wardens will never let us out well only if you count school but as I previously stated not my thing. Anyway the only other option is adoption and I very much doubt that it is an option for Catherine and Sara right now, with their jobs and family me and Brianna, well not totally Brianna have no chance of finding our haven our family our little nest egg for the future.

"Why not?" Lindsay asks "surely they will allow you out for one night at least, it's not like my mom and Sara would kidnap you for Christ's sake"

"Lindsay it's not that simple" I reply "they only let us out for school or if we get adopted and for as either aren't an option needless to say my room is the only thing I see twenty-four seven"

"I don't want to stay here anymore" Brianna groaned "I want to go to Lindsay's party"

"Brianna it's just not an option" I sigh "now if you excuse me I'm going back to my room, there's nothing here for me"

"Harmony wait" Brianna shouts "please let's try"

"No Brianna" I shout back "have fun and I'll see you later, that's if you aren't adopted by then"

I slowly walk away letting the tears fall, I don't get it I don't usually cry but for some strange reason today I do. I'm soon brought out of my trance by a hand on my shoulder and by the smell it's either Catherine or Sara.

"Harmony? Harmony please turn around" Sara pleads "look if you want to have fun they can't stop you"

"Oh yea how do you know?" I snap "you don't know anything about me or my life in here, just go"

"No I'm not going" Sara replies "I know how you feel, what you're going through I went through it too"

"Really?" I ask wiping away at my tears "how come?"

"Well my mom and dad would argue, it got violent and my mom killed my dad" Sara said sighing "I was taken into a home just like this and never left till I was eighteen"

"Is this meant to give me hope or what?" I ask "don't get me wrong but if you were in a home till eighteen, what hope have I got?"

"You have every hope going, you just need to make more effort" Sara said

"More effort? How much more effort could I do?" I yell "tell me this Sara, I get myself dressed make myself look presentable and what does it get me? Nothing nobody wants me"

"Come back to the room and me and Catherine will see what we can do for you and Brianna" Sara remarks "I promise I will help to make your life better"

"Yea in my dreams" I whisper "fine whatever"

I walk back towards the meeting room to find Lindsay and Catherine cuddling into a sobbing Brianna and I know I did that I promised I would never hurt her feelings and what did I do? I hurt them. I walk slowly over to them and I'm instantly pulled into a hug by Lindsay, I'm in shock but at that moment I let three years of hurt flow out onto to Lindsay's shirt.

"I don't want to stay here" I sob "nobody likes me apart from Brianna, nobody likes me at school they all pick on me and they hate me"

"Mom can we do something to help them?" Lindsay asks "can we take them away from here, I mean like foster them or something?"

"Sara come with me" Catherine responds "we are getting Brianna and Harmony out of here right now, tonight if we must"

"Ok, Lindsay ring Nick and Warrick and tell them where we are" Sara says following Catherine

"I have a question are you allowed to go out into the garden over there?" Lindsay asks

"Yea but we will be watched" I reply "it's a wonder they don't watch us on the toilet"

"Ewww" Brianna exclaimed "come on let's go into the garden, if we get the idiot patrol then so be it"

I follow Lindsay and Brianna out into the garden and smile you would think they had been family for all their lives, holding hands and friendly hugs something also I only just received tonight from Lindsay normally its a stick or shoe that contacts my body but I'm so used to that it's become second nature if they miss me one day they are either off school on strike or just generally haven't seen me.

"Hey dreamer" Lindsay shouts "over here"

"Yea sorry" I reply "just thinking"

"Yea well can you think later" Lindsay replies grinning "here I'll push you on the swings"

"How can you push me and Brianna on the swings?" I ask "how is that possible?"

"We Willows women are multi skilled" Lindsay replies "while you were in a land of your own I phoned Nick and Warrick and also ordered Pizza"

"Have you seriously ordered Pizza?" Brianna asks

"Oh yea Uncle Nick and Warrick are bringing it with them" Lindsay replies "now Harmony get on the swing"

I run from the doorway to the swing set and climb on and I can't contain my laughter I have a two best friends and they like me for what I am. I Harmony Jane Paris thirteen years of age a human being with feelings have friends and adult ones too, could my life get any better? Well only time will tell well for now I'll be happy just being around Brianna and Lindsay.

0000000000000000000000000000

Tbc

Please review and many many thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty minutes later and I saw two men walking over to me, Brianna and Lindsay juggling a pizza box and a cooler box.

"Lindsay who are these guys approaching us?" I ask

"Uncle Nick, dad hi!" Lindsay squealed "Oh dad meet my new friends Harmony and Brianna!"

"Hey ladies!" Warrick replied "Now who would like some pizza? Linds where is your mom?"

"Inside somewhere, she is dealing with something at the minute!" Lindsay replied turning to me and Brianna "Come on guys tuck in!"

"Hi I'm Brianna, what is your name?" Brianna asked

"Hello Brianna I'm Warrick, Lindsay's step dad!" Warrick replied "Beside me is my best buddy Nick!"

"Hi Nick" Brianna giggled "Harmony you ok?"

"Yea fine, pleasure to meet us sirs!" I reply politely "My name is Harmony Jane Paris"

"Well hello Harmony, nice name!" Nick replied smiling at me

"Thanks, have you got a Texan accent sir?" I ask smiling at Nick

"I sure do, even Sara likes my accent!" Nick replied

"I can see why!" I reply "So how long have you lived in Las Vegas?"

"Oh about six or seven years" Nick replied "How long have you lived here?"

"Too long" I reply "Hey Linds, Brianna don't eat all the pizza"

"Well hurry up we are hungry!" Brianna replies

"Don't worry Harmony I have an extra one" Nick whispered "You want some?"

"Hi Nicky honey, see you met the girls!" Sara said appearing from nowhere "Hi Harmony sweetheart, how would you like to come live with me and my boyfriend?"

"Is your boyfriend Nick? If so oh yes please!" I reply grinning happily for once "Does this also mean I get more pizza?"

"Yea it sure does" Nick replied with a heartfelt laugh "Welcome to the family Harmony!"

"Thank you Nick, Sara!" I reply hugging Nick the first man I have hugged in quite sometime "When do we leave?"

"Does this mean that Harmony and Brianna are coming to my party?" Lindsay asks

"It sure does Lindsay" Catherine replied hugging her daughter "Now go collect your belongings girls and we can get out of here!"

"Can you help me?" Brianna asked Catherine

"Yea sure, want Lindsay to help too?" Catherine replied hugging both Lindsay and Brianna "Brianna how did you break your arm and leg?"

"I was bullied but Harmony was there to help and even helped me into this dress tonight!" Brianna replied pointing to her dress "She also did my hair too!"

"That was very nice Harmony!" Sara said hugging me

"I can be nice at times; maybe I should warn you I'm what they call a wild child!" I say shrugging my shoulders

"So was I Harmony!" Sara replies "Don't worry about Nick is already going grey!"

"I am not grey!" Nick protest "I happen to have different shades of colour in my hair"

"No Nick you are grey!" I say siding with Sara who giggles

"Great they have already started ganging up on me, Warrick man good luck!" Nick says turning to9 Warrick who was tickling Brianna

"Warrick stop that tickles!" Brianna says through her giggles

I stand and watch as Warrick makes my best friend giggle and Brianna actually enjoying it; it makes me smile and also makes me feel glad that Brianna had found someone like Warrick that could make her laugh. Granted Nick had made me laugh but I think and also believe that he is more cautious around me, had Sara told Nick about me? I don't really know but what I do know is that I was escaping this hell hole for a while, not sure how long but it would be long enough no matter what.

TBC

Sorry the chapter is short but I do have writers block on this, my fault because I have left it so long.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
